


No more little miracles

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Misunderstanding, human sexuality is complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little follow up to the events of Rainbow Wings with these two. </p><p>Samandriel keeps bringing Kevin things without stopping to chat and eventually Kevin gets fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more little miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any mistakes or how horribly OOC they probably are. This is likely to be the last fic I write at work but it does mean it's largely unedited! 
> 
> I'm starting to like this pairing, they're pretty darn cute.
> 
> I'll do my best to go back and fix up any particularly awful formatting when I get home <3

The first time it happened Kevin hardly even noticed.

Even though he no longer needed to translate the tablets he’d grown so accustomed to constantly being at work that when faced with idleness he’d ended up getting bored. So they’d set him up as a kind of central resource for hunters, in much the same way as Bobby and Garth had been, and although he enjoyed the research there were days he wished he was just normal. Tossing his pen on the table and glaring angrily at the books in front of him, he threw his hands up in defeat and got up to find some distraction.

“What I wouldn’t give for a decent cup of coffee about now,” he grumbled, trying not to crash around the kitchen too much and wake one of the others. “Wish Cas would stop drinking all the good stuff,” he muttered and pulled the tin that usually held his favourite coffee out hopefully, knowing it had been empty yesterday. It felt awfully full for an empty tin, though, and he was pleasantly surprised to find it filled to the brim when he yanked the lid off. In relief he quickly brewed himself some coffee and went back to his research.

 

The second time, he got suspicious.

“Argh!” Kevin cried out, hurling the dead biro across the room in frustration and dropping his head to the table in disgust. “Why can’t we just get a decent pen, why are the Winchesters so damn cheap, I just want a pen that works for more than a day, please,” he moaned.

His head shot up as he heard a clatter and looked around the room for whoever had heard him complaining. His eyes fell on a small box beside him; that definitely hadn’t been there before. Reaching over he picked it up gingerly and his eyes widened in surprise – it was a little box containing a beautiful ballpoint pen, the kind rich people used to sign important documents and takes expensive refills. He turned it over in his hands in wonder then quickly uncapped it and drew a squiggly line across his page, just managing to resist closing his eyes at the smoothness of the nib on the page.

“Thank you,” he breathed to nobody in particular.

 

From then on Kevin got used to his wishes being fulfilled. They were always small things, like ink refills for his new pen or coffee from his favourite shop and somehow neither Winchester noticed; although Castiel gave Kevin a long look one day, tilting his head to the side with that thoughtful expression before moving on. After a few weeks of little miracles Cas cornered him in the library.

“Where did you get this?” he asked, his tone casual as he picked up Kevin’s beautiful pen.

Kevin frowned, strangely protective of the implement. “It was a gift,” he answered evasively.

Castiel’s eyebrows rose and he looked like he was going to press further when Dean walked in and, blessedly, Cas lost all interest in Kevin.

Snatching the pen up as the angel replaced it on the table, Kevin clutched it tightly and watched him leave, strangely offended that it had been touched by someone else.

 

A week later and Kevin knew he had to do something about the situation. Castiel had been snooping around for a couple of days and even Dean hadn’t been able to fully distract the angel from trying to coax information out of the young prophet. He waited until the three other bunker residents were out on a hunt and then sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers together as he tried to push down the nervous trembling. He’d had an inkling for a while what was going on – he wasn’t stupid – but actually faced with the conversation he found himself anxious.

“I wonder where I’m gonna get some Thylacine saliva from,” he said quietly and waited for the faint sound that he’d learned meant the arrival of whatever he’d asked for. He waited a little longer and then, with a quiet whoosh of wingbeats, Samandriel appeared in front of him looking distressed.

“What on Earth could you need Thylacine saliva for,” he said without preamble, “they went extinct years ago and Gabriel’s very strict about time travel,” Samandriel’s voice quavered.

“I know, I had to pick something you’d have a hard time with though so you’d stop a second and talk to me.” Kevin got up from the chair and Samandriel took a step back, flinching. “Okay, what’s going on? I’m not gonna lie, it’s great to have someone thinking about me for a change, but why d’you never stop to even say hi?” He stared the angel in the face, searching for something, anything to explain his strange behaviour. Kevin hadn’t seen him since they’d parted ways after what he was mentally calling the ‘wing grooming incident’ but he’d suspected quite quickly that this sudden granting of his every tiny whim was the young angel’s way of saying... something.

“I... I’m sorry,” Samandriel went bright red, “for what happened.” He looked so stressed Kevin was afraid he was going to blink out on him so he quickly crossed the short space between them and grabbed his wrist.

“So all this, is you trying to make it up to me?”

Samandriel nodded mutely looking almost like he was about to cry. Kevin was well aware that he was (not even a he) a centuries old angel, but here in this vessel of a guy barely his own age he looked small and vulnerable.

“You regret what happened?” Kevin said, trying hard not to sound annoyed.

“No, I... Yes. Kevin I never meant, I...” Samandriel closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, pulling himself under control once more. “I had no idea that grooming would have such an, um, extreme effect on me. I allowed myself to get carried away a-and I am truly sorry for taking advantage of you like that.”

“Taking...” Kevin laughed a little bitterly. “What exactly d’you think happened, Samandriel, cause I’m pretty sure that’s about as far from the truth as you can get. If anything it was the other way around! I got you all worked up like that, remember? It’s not like you pinned me down,” Kevin rubbed his face with his hand in exasperation – he had no idea how Dean did it, angels were infuriating.

“Even still, I should have been able to control myself and behave appropriately. I value your friendship and-“ Samandriel’s mouth snapped shut as Kevin released his wrist and took an angry step backwards.

“I get it,” the prophet growled, “okay, I get it. But you don’t have to make it up to me okay? It’s okay if you wanna just forget it ever happened, but stop apologising for something you don’t even need to be sorry for!” He was shouting now but he couldn’t seem to care. “I didn’t regret it, fuck I enjoyed it! I-“ he faltered then made a frustrated noise – he’d come this far, he might as well carry on. “I thought maybe all this, what you were doing, was, I dunno, some kind of stupid angel courtship thing. I didn’t want to ask Cas and I don’t know anyone else. You guys all flit in and out without hardly giving us the time of the day how was I meant to know what you were doing? I-“ he faltered again and this time stopped, realising he was getting too wound up, though Samandriel just stood there and took it impassively. Kevin took a deep breath and blew it out through his nose slowly, trying to rein in his anger and frustration.

“I’m sorry, Kevin,” Samandriel said in a quiet, sad voice.

“You don’t, Samandriel I just told you. You don’t need to be sorry. I’m just,” he groaned and rubbed his face again in exasperation, “honestly I’m a little bit,” he huffed, cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he fought to get the words out. “I’m a bit hurt, I thought we, you know, it was nice, you were nice. And now you’re saying you regret it and you’re sorry and I just don’t know what to think.”

They stood there in awkward silence for a while, barely two feet apart and unable to meet each other’s gaze. Kevin desperately wanted to look up and search Samandriel’s face for understanding, concurrence, but instead he made an intense study of the floor tiles, noting that there was a tiny spot of grape jelly wedged in a crack and making a mental note to talk to Dean about not cleaning up properly after himself.

“I was under the impression that humans are very... conscious of the gender of their vess-, uh, bodies,” Samandriel said quietly, tentatively and Kevin glanced up at him.

“Yeah, so?” He said defensively. “Dean’s the straightest guy I know and he’s devoted to Cas, Sam’s never seemed even remotely picky... I don’t exactly have a lot of male role-models telling me things are set in stone, Samandriel.”

“So my choice of a male vessel is not... abhorrent?”

“Abhorrent?” Kevin snorted. “Fuck, Sa- aw jeez,” he rolled his eyes. “Is that what all this has been about? You think I care about your stupid vessel?”

“I am conscious that human sexuality is... complex,” Samandriel frowned, as if this was a difficult concept for him to comprehend.

“Hey, you won’t hear me arguing with you there,” Kevin nodded, holding his hands up and shrugging, “but did it ever occur to you to, y’know, just ask me about how I felt instead of guilt-gifting me fucking pens?”

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Samandriel replied forlornly.

“Oh yeah, cause this was a way better solution.”

“Kevin, I’m sorr-“ Samandriel began again.

Kevin had finally had enough. No more apologies, no more assumptions. He took the two steps needed to bring him firmly into Samandriel’s personal space and leaned forward, kissing him hard on the lips. It was quick and more aggressive than affectionate, but it shut the young angel up. Samandriel looked at him with an expression that was a mixture of horror and gratitude.

“Okay?” Kevin said, half accusatory, half questioning.

“O-okay,” Samandriel gulped and nodded, then a shy smile spread slowly across his face. He leaned forward, closing the space between them once more to return Kevin’s angry kiss with a soft one of his own, their lips meeting gently. Kevin let out a relieved noise and threw his arms around Samandriel, glad his wings were safely in whatever weird L-space that allowed them to remain unseen for now so there was nothing to hinder him pulling the angel tight against his chest. They kissed for a long moment, tentatively and quietly, as if the slightest noise would startle them apart. After a few minutes of gentle caresses Kevin pulled back and rested their foreheads together, lacing his fingers into Samandriel’s hair and drawing a pleased hum from the young angel.

“Okay, we’re gonna take this slow, right?” Kevin mumbled quietly, carding Samandriel’s hair and the angel chased his fingers with his head and made a quiet noise of assent.

“However you want to take it, Kevin,” he said, “I only want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Kevin smiled and kissed him again. “No more little miracles though, understand? If you wanna help or bring me something then great, but stop in at the same time, yeah?”

Samandriel drew back so he could look Kevin in the eyes, an almost worshipful expression on his face. Kevin was absurdly struck by how much like the way Cas looked at Dean it was and felt a little shy at the thought. “I’ll visit whenever I can,” he promised.

 

Dean, Cas and Sam returned from their hunt later that day to find Samandriel sitting at the table in the library with Kevin, heads bent over some Enochian tome that Kevin had been having a hard time translating for days. Samandriel looked startled as they entered but Kevin just waved without looking up and shot Dean some snark-filled comment about the jelly spot on the tile. Dean returned the jibe without malice and Samandriel relaxed.

If any of them noticed their ankles entwined under the table or the way they leaned into each other a little too closely as they pored over the book... nobody mentioned a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking suck at naming and synopses, sorry. :P
> 
> Also sorry it's so short, I usually like my one-shots to be a little longer but I ran out of inspiration xD
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
